Unforeseen Circumstances
by Buskuta
Summary: What happens if Alison didn't save Spencer from Ian in the bell tower? What happens when -A steps up their game? Will Spencer, Toby and their friends be able to get through A's game in one piece? Spoby AU. Collab story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is a new story called Unforeseen Circumstances. It's a collaboration with Boris Yielten, who came up with the idea. Be sure to check their stories too.**

 **We've been working on this for a while now, so we hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She can't open her eyes. She can't do it. If she does, she's afraid her eyes will be met with the interior of the horrid bell tower, where Ian left her to die. Only she's not dead. Yet. And what's that beeping sound?

The next thing she registers after the irritating beeping is pain. There's pain all through her body, although for some reason it's not as bad as moments before. Or was it longer? She's not sure.

Finally, she musters up what's left of her courage and opens her heavy eyes to be met with a blinding light. She quickly shuts them. She is dying, isn't she? Why else would there be a light?

But then she hears voices. Despite the pain through her body her chest flutters at the sound of his voice. Toby's voice. She can't make out the words, but what matters is that he's here. With her. Before she goes.

But how did he know she was here? There were only two people in the bell tower, and she highly doubts Ian sent a search party for her. But then she notices others' voices. She can hear Hanna's voice, and then another male's voice, maybe Caleb. She's not sure. Something isn't right here.

Well, nothing was really right to begin with. Her brother in law just did unspeakable things to her and left her in the darkness of the bell tower. But it wasn't how it was moments ago when she let her eyes close.

Finally, she slowly opens her eyes and although the light is still blinding, she can see the ceiling. She is definitely not in the bell tower anymore. She looks around, and finds her boyfriend sitting in a char to her right. She doesn't care how she got here anymore, she's just glad that both she and Toby are safe.

Toby gently reaches out and takes her slender hand into his. He gives her a soft smile and with his free hand, brushes loose strands of hair from her pale face.

"Hey," He whispers, smiling.

"Hey," Spencer croaked. After a moment, she asks the golden question. "How did I get here?"

Toby's smile falters, but he keeps his hand in hers. "So I suppose you... remember?"

Spencer gives a small nod.

He clears his throat. "Well, after – you know – the girls were worried because you weren't back yet. Aria came and found you."

For the first time since she realized she was in the hospital, she looks around the room. Right now it's just him, Hanna and Aria. Where's Emily?

As if he read her mind, Toby told her, "Emily is waiting with Caleb, while trying to assure your parents that it was Ian who did this."

Spencer felt like a weight was removed from her body. "My parents... they know? About everything Ian's done?"

Hanna spoke up for the first time. "Yeah, and they're furious."

Aria took Hanna's hand. "C'mon, we should go let Spencer's parents know she's awake." She said and got up, Hanna following her.

"Aria?" Spencer called softly before the shorter girl could leave. Aria turned around.

"Thank you," Spencer said. Not much else had to be said. Aria knew what she meant. She gave her a small smile. "What did you think I was going to do? Leave you there?" She teased, and Spencer smiled back.

Moments after her friends left, her parents stormed into the room. "Oh, my Spencer," Mrs. Hastings gushed, hurrying to her youngest daughter's left side. "I promise, when Ian is found, we'll make sure he never leaves prison."

"Yeah, Spencer, your parents won't stop until his dirty ass is in a cell for life," Hanna said from the doorway. Everybody gave her the 'Really, Hanna?' look.

"Damn right, we won't," Mr. Hastings bellowed. "To think we let that scumbag in our house."

Spencer had to stop herself from smiling. She grateful her parents were such hardcore lawyers.

Mrs. Hastings cleared her throat. "Well, I have a few calls to make. Including the police."

"The police?" Spencer asked. "I thought they were already looking for Ian?" Everybody in the room looked at each other before Mr Hastings spoke. "We know about A."

Spencer wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not. A could do unspeakable things, much like Ian. Wait a minute. How did everybody know it was Ian who did this to her?

"How do you guys know that Ian did it?" Spencer thought out loud. Everybody looked at her. "I mean, it was Ian," She reassured quickly, "But, how did you know?"

Mrs. Hastings shared a look with her husband. "They did some tests while you were unconscious," She told her. "They found Ian's fingerprints on your body." She paused. "And something else."

"Wait, the doctors where checking me while I was unconscious?" Spencer sputtered. Her mother nodded.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but they had to. They had to make sure he didn't, well, hurt you in other ways." Spencer knew exactly what that meant. She knew everything Ian had done to her, including the rape.

She swallowed. "So, how long was I unconscious?"

"Aria found you eight hours ago." Mrs. Hastings replied. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go and notify the police of a nameless monster." She said and stalked out of the room, followed by Spencer's father.

As soon as they were gone, Spencer asked, "Who told them?"

There was a pause before Aria spoke up. "I did. I thought it might have been –A because your parents didn't get the results back yet. We couldn't lie our way out of this one."

Spencer shook her head. "No, no, I'm glad you told them. At least the police will be able to do something."

At that moment, Emily, Caleb, and Ezra came in the room. "Hey, Spence," Emily spoke softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days," Spencer replied dryly. "But I'm okay now, I guess."

"Aw," Hanna gushed, "The whole squad is here!"

"Wow," Spencer said. "I never thought I'd be in a 'squad' with my English teacher," Then she added quickly, "Nothing personal, Mr. Fitz."

"Trust me, I never thought I'd be part of a 'squad' with my students, but what's normal in Rosewood?" He said. "Oh, and I guess all of you can call me Ezra at this point, since we're... squad buddies, or whatever," He said, looking at Hanna.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Spence," Aria told the taller girl, "I didn't know what to do when I found you so after I called 911 I called him."

Spencer rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Of course you did. Um, do my parents know he's here?"

Aria widened her eyes and looked down at the floor. "Hopefully not."

"Well," Toby spoke, "It's getting kind of late, so Spencer should probably get some sleep," he said, hoping the others would take a hint.

"Oh, right," Hanna said. She then sat down on a vacant chair and everybody looked at her. "What?" She asked. "He said she should sleep,"

Caleb rolled his eyes and took his girlfriend's hand. "Feel better soon, Spence," He said before dragging his oblivious girlfriend out the door.

"Yeah, feel better Spencer," Emily said, and she too left.

Aria leaned down to hug her friend. "Don't worry," She told her. "They're going to catch that bastard."

Spencer let out a small laugh. "Goodnight Aria. Thank you for everything."

Aria smiled and left along with Ezra.

"Did you just want them to leave?" Spencer asked her caring boyfriend. He shrugged.

"You do need some sleep," He told her.

"Fine," She replied. "Sleep with me?"

Toby smiled and carefully crawled into the bed with Spencer. She basically slept on top of him, but he didn't care. He held her tight. There was no way anybody was going to hurt her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is in collaboration with Boris Yeltsin. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The painkillers weren't really helping the extreme pain that would jolt through Spencer's beaten body. Despite the immense pain, her bruises were healing perfectly fine during her week long stay at the hospital.

Other than Wren being her doctor, before getting replaced at her parents' request, things were running as smoothly as they could while Ian was on the loose and the girls opening up about A. Jason and the DiLaurentis family sent her a sweet get-well-soon basket with all sorts of different candies that she let the girls (and Caleb) eat when they came to visit. Ezra sent her daffodils, Lucas surprisingly gave her a stuffed bear larger than the chairs in her private hospital room. Even Noel Kahn sent her a get-well-soon basket, which she was cautious about.

Although her friends would visit ever day after school for hours with takeout food that was better than the hospital food, Toby rarely left her room. In the week she was there he only left once for a few hours to go home and take a shower. Until one day.

Spencer was as bored as ever in her room. The police had confiscated the girls' phones to further investigate A so her mother gave them all burner phones, but they were useless. Toby was playing with her unruly hair when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Could the girls be here early?" Toby asked as he got up from the bed.

"I don't think so. They should be at school right now," Spencer replied thoughtfully.

Toby strode to the other side of the room and opened the door. On the other side was none other than Spencer's sister, Melissa.

"Can I come in?" She asked coolly. Toby glanced at Spencer before he opened the door further, allowing Melissa to step into the room.

"W-what are you doing here?" Spencer asked the elder sibling as she sat down in Toby's chair. She placed her purse on her lap. Spencer propped herself on her elbows so that she could see Melissa better. Then came the awkward silence.

Spencer knew that Melissa wasn't going to say anything with Toby in the room. Melissa often treated Toby like he didn't exist, but when a Hastings was going to swallow their pride they siding want anybody to see it. That meant Melissa was going to say something 'out of character' for a Hastings.

Spencer inwardly sighed. "Hey, um, Toby," she called, "Melissa and I have some things to catch up on, so you can go for a bit, if you want. You know, if you want to change or shower or something.."

Toby cleared his throat. "Sure," he replied and placed a kiss on Spencer's head. She smiled at him as he left. When the door was closed, was when Melissa sighed.

"Spencer," she began. "For most of my teenage life and through adulthood I've thought that you hated me. I thought that you wanted to ruin my life. I also thought were being cruel when you kissed Wren -"

"I didn't kiss Wren, _he_ kissed me," Spencer snapped.

"Right. Well, I always thought that. That's why I didn't believe you, for what you were saying about Ian." So that's what this was about.

"I thought that Ian really did love me, and that you were just trying to ruin my life again," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Maybe Ian did love you," Spencer said, trying to comfort her sister.

Melissa shrugged. "Maybe. But I know now that the second part wasn't true. You were just trying to help me, and I thought you were being cruel,"

Spencer's eyes moved down to her bed. "Melissa, nobody could have known that Ian -"

"But I should have believed you!" She interrupted, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Melissa," Spencer said softly. She appreciated the apology, she did, but it should have been said long ago.

Before either of the girls could say anything else, the door flew open to reveal three excited teenagers.

"Hey bitch," Hanna yelled as she barged into the room, "We got Thai!" She stopped suddenly as she saw the scene. "Are we interrupting something?"

Melissa smiled. "No, you're fine. I was just leaving. Feel better soon, Spencer." And with that, she was out the door.

After a moment Aria and Emily entered the room, holding multiple bags of Thai takeout food. Spencer grinned, excited to eat something other than burnt toast and clam chowder, but also nervous.

"How did you guys get here, though? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Spencer asked, taking one of the large bags.

"We were, but Wilden wouldn't let us leave the Principal's office. He kept asking us the same questions and dropping remarks, thinking we were lying. Eventually Aria requested to call her parents who had a fit and told us to go home."

There was a pause. "Wow," Spencer finally muttered. "Kudos to Aria's parents."

"So, where's Toby?" Emily asked as she reached into the bag and pulled out cherry soda.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "He's finally gone home to clean up and look like a normal human being,"

"I'm surprised he left," Aria said thoughtfully. "When he heard you were in the hospital he broke about 50 traffic laws."

"What makes you think that?" Spencer asked.

"Because it took him two minutes to get here!" Hanna exclaimed.

Spencer pursed her lips. "Maybe he was just nearby."

Hanna laughed. "I don't think so. He loves you, Spencer. He'd do anything for you."

"I love him too."

* * *

It was another week before Spencer was finally discharged from the hospital. They gave her painkillers and other prescription medications she might need. Her parents insisted on taking her home but she asked if Toby could. She loved her parents, but it would get awkward. If she knew them, they would be talking about how they would get her favorite food and new pillows for her bedroom. But with Toby, it would be casual talk or just a comfortable silence.

Toby stayed for dinner night but Spencer didn't eat much. She didn't really think about it before, but if Ian could hurt her as easily as he did in the bell tower, who's to say he won't try it again? He could easily break into the house of Hastings, and if he wanted to hurt her again he would have no problem getting her out of the house in her state. She felt safer in the hospital, because he wouldn't try anything there, but now that she's back home, she didn't know what to do.

Except -

Spencer cleared her throat after dinner and intervened her fingers with Toby's. "Um, mom, dad," Spencer called softly. Her parents looked at her, glancing her a smile that showed pride in her, only used when they knew they were in the wrong.

"Um, well I don't feel comfortable sleeping alone in - in my bedroom - tonight, so I was wondering if Toby could stay in my bedroom, tonight?"

Her parents expressions immediately hardened and Toby's hand squeezed hers. She was losing this argument.

"We can sleep on the couch, if you want," Spencer said quickly. Her parents expressions didn't change.

"I can sleep on the floor," Toby put in. Her mom's lips formed a straight line.

"You won't have to sleep on the floor."

Spencer smiled in victory.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is in collaboration with Boris Yeltsin.**

* * *

A few days later, Spencer invited Aria, Hanna and Emily to her house for a few hours while Toby and Caleb had a guys' night. Things were finally getting back to normal after getting home from the hospital and she was having her friends at her house for the first time since Ian... had his encounter with Spencer at the bell tower.

"Where's Emily?" Spencer asked as Aria and Hanna flopped down on her bed.

"She said she couldn't make it because she was going to visit Alison," Aria replied softly.

The room suddenly took on a different atmosphere, one of sadness and concern. Nobody said anything for a long time.

"Remember how we found her?" Hanna asked.

"How could I forget?" Spencer replied. She remembered the incident like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Four of the five girls were walking home to Spencer's house from the movies._

 _"Why didn't Alison come with us?" Emily asked as they crossed through the gate into the DiLaurentis' yard – a shortcut they would often take to get to Spencer's._

 _"I don't know," Aria replied, "She never answered her phone."_

 _"Spence, is your mom making a garden?" Hanna asked, peering to the right of the yard._

 _Spencer furrowed her eyebrows. "No. She never gardens. How can you even see that? It's so dark out here."_

 _"Oh my god," Hanna whispered._

 _Emily looked at her. "What is it?"_

 _Spencer followed her friend's gaze towards the fresh dirt when something caught her eye. After a moment, she saw what it was. And she had to stop herself from screaming._

 _There was a hand sticking out from under the dirt, moving around, clamping their fingers together, clearly trying to get somebody's attention._

 _Emily was running towards the chilling scene, and before Spencer knew it the four of them were next to the fresh dirt, panicking._

 _Emily automatically grabbed the hand with both of hers, tugging as hard as she might. "Call 911," Spencer yelled, now bending to the ground and grabbing the visible part of the person's wrist, tugging with Emily. Before they knew it, a blonde head was seeping up from the ground and it wasn't long before they realized the person was Alison DiLaurentis._

 _Eventually, Alison was successfully out of the ground and sitting on the grass. She was shaking and covered in dirt, but she was fine._

 _"Ali, what happened?" Emily asked, looking at her friend with sympathy._

 _"I – I don't know," Alison stammered, "I was g-going to S-Spencer's house and then I felt something hit me on my head and then when I woke up I was covered in dirt a-and – " She was cut off by her sobs._

 _A few minutes later, police and paramedics were swarming the Hastings' property and Alison was in the ambulance, getting her head stitched up when she collapsed._

 _When she was taken to the hospital, the doctors informed her family that whoever hit her hit her in a bad spot._

 _They found her weeks ago. She hasn't woken up since._

* * *

The mood was somber until there was tapping at Spencer's door.

"Knock knock," Caleb said from the doorway, with Toby next to him.

"Caleb!" Hanna screeched, causing everybody to wince. "What are you and Toby doing here?"

"Well, Spencer's mom invited us for dinner," Caleb replied, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

That was something new.

"Well, I guess we should go downstairs," Spencer sighed, and the group headed downstairs to help Mrs. Hastings with dinner.

While Spencer was chopping tomatoes, the side door opened and Melissa came in with a tall, blonde man.

She stopped when she saw Spencer's friends but quickly smiled. "Hey, guys," she called, getting everybody's attention. "I'd like you to Say hello to my new boyfriend."

Mrs. Hastings cleared her throat. Spencer could tell her mother was trying to be as polite as possible, but that's hard to do when your eldest daughter jumps into an engagement less than a week after her husband attacks her other daughter.

"Oh, right, sorry," Melissa said. "This is Karl Burgdorf. My fiancée as of late," she finished, smiling.

Hanna shook her head. "Wait, so let me get this straight. You're already engaged when just a week ago, your husband attacked and raped your sister?"

"HANNA!" Everybody yelled.

Melissa sighed. "I know it seems rushed. But Karl and I went to law school together. We even dated for a few months. Then we met up a few days ago, and caught up, and he proposed last night!" Melissa squealed and Karl smiled.

"Karl, will you be joking us for dinner?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"If you'll have me," Karl replied.

"Is that a German accent?" Hanna asked.

Karl smiled. "I am German, if that's what you were asking."

"He's German and rich," Melissa gushed.

Karl blushed. There was an awkward pause.

 _Oh man._

* * *

We hope you guys enjoyed! :)


End file.
